The Quirky Devil: Side Stories
by MosuraYa
Summary: A collection of short stories about Izuku and his friends, acquaintances, and enemies. Sorta kinda SoL-ish, I guess.
1. Look What The Cat Dragged In

When Izuku woke up, he was not expecting an empty bed. Normally he'd be sandwiched between his girlfriends, but not today. While he enjoyed waking up to the loves of his life, he also found isolation quite comfortable once in a while.

Because it was the summer, the green-haired boy didn't have to wake up very early. He noticed that no one but his mother was home, so he decided to go for a long walk.

On his walk, Izuku saw several interesting things, including a man chasing his dog down the street, construction workers sitting on a hanging girder, and what looked like an action movie being filmed. The boy walked some more, when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Yo."

He turned around to see the stray devil that him and his friends failed to capture, Kuroka. Her cat ears and tail were hidden, since she was in public, and she was wearing a casual outfit instead of her signature kimono. Izuku slightly backed up with a nervous look on his face, causing the older woman to feel somewhat guilty.

Kuroka sighed. "Look, kid. I'm not gonna molest you, I promise. I just wanna hang out, maybe get to know you better."

The boy reluctantly accepted her offer, blushing as she smiled at him.

———————————————————————

Kuroka hadn't had this much fun in a very long time. She got to go on a fun "date" with her crush. Yes, her crush was an underage boy, but she didn't care what anyone else thought.

Her and Izuku had done a bit of karaoke and were now in an arcade, playing some old light gun game. Neither of them played it before, but Izuku was a quick learner, so he had the upper hand.

After a crushing defeat, Kuroka decided to take the boy to a nearby restaurant. As they were walking, the cat woman's phone began to ring, so she quickly stepped into an alleyway to answer the call in private.

Now that Izuku was alone, he decided to pass the time by thinking about various things, including the weather and what he'd order at the restaurant Kuroka mentioned. Eventually his thoughts shifted to his girlfriends. Having two girlfriends was still weird to the boy, but he deeply loved them both. He smiled when he thought about how Akeno would probably ambush him the moment he stepped in the house.

The boy's train of thought was derailed when he heard a hand being placed on the wall next to his head. He looked up to see an unfamiliar woman looking down at him with a lecherous expression. The woman had long, dark blue hair which covered her right eye, and she wore a maroon shirt which was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage.

The woman made no attempt to be subtle. "Going somewhere, kid? Why don't you go with me?"

Izuku mentally cursed his cuteness. _'Why does this always happen to me?!' _"Uh... I'm here with s-someone, she's just... answering a phone call..."

The blue-haired woman licked her lips in a predatory manner. "That's what they all say. Come on, you know you want to come with me. Don't resist, just give in."

"P-Please... I don't-

"He doesn't want to go with you."

Izuku and the mysterious woman looked over to see Kuroka, with an angry yet calm look on her face. "Are you deaf? I said he doesn't want to go with you. Leave him alone."

The blue-haired woman chuckled. "Who are you, his girlfriend? I think you're the one who should get lost."

Kuroka didn't see it, but the woman was slowly reaching into her pocket. Izuku's eyes widened when he saw what she was taking out. Before he could think, he jumped in front of Kuroka, and fell backwards while clutching his left cheek.

The blue-haired woman now had a shocked expression, and quickly ran away, dropping a knife that now had some blood on it. Kuroka ran over to Izuku and held him tightly. "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

The boy moved his hands to reveal a cut on his cheek. "Y-Yeah. It hurts, but I think I'll be fine. Do you have any bandages?"

The cat woman nodded as she took out a bandage and put it over the cut. She helped him to his feet and gently hugged him while rubbing his back. "I bet you're pretty shaken up after that. Wanna just head home? I'll walk you to your house."

Izuku nodded as he held Kuroka's hand tightly. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone.

The walk home was silent, but peace and quiet was just what the two needed.

After ten minutes of walking, the duo arrived at Izuku's house. Almost immediately, the door opened, and the boy was pulled into a tight hug by Rias. Akeno soon showed up and kissed the boy.

The redhead sternly looked at Kuroka. "Explain what you were doing with my adorable servant and boyfriend. Now."

The cat woman put her hands up defensively. "I met him when I was out on a walk. We just chatted a bit and went to an arcade. I didn't try anything, I swear."

Akeno didn't believe her. "Well, what's with the bandage on his face? You didn't do anything, did you?"

Kuroka was somewhat offended by the younger girl's accusation. "Of course not! Some creep was hitting on him, so I tried to stand up for him. The crazy bitch pulled out a knife, and he took it for me."

She then stroked Izuku's hair. "Quit being so reckless, kid. You really had me worried."

The boy slightly frowned, feeling guilty. "Sorry... I just didn't want you to get hurt."

The cat woman blushed with a large smile as she pulled the boy into a tight hug. "Oh, you little hero! Come here!"

Rias and Akeno didn't like that Kuroka was being so friendly with their boyfriend, but they had to admit that it was kind of heartwarming and cute.

Kuroka gave Izuku a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving, saying she hoped she'd see him again sometime. The boy felt something in his pocket, and slightly blushed when he pulled out a slip of paper with the woman's phone number written on it.

———————————————————————

I HAVE RETURNED!

Hey, this isn't part 3, so I didn't go back on my word.

I wanted to write more about these characters, but I didn't want to do a full-on part 3, so instead I decided to do this.

I'm not gonna call these one-shots, because there will be some continuity between them. This fic just won't play out like a regular story, though.

I'm just gonna update this whenever I feel like it, so don't expect any consistency when it comes to new chapters.

This is unrelated to the story, but we lost a real one. RIP Sid Haig. He was awesome in Galaxy Of Terror. "I live and I die... by the crystals."

'Till next time!


	2. Lazy Days

It was a cold and windy day, so Izuku and Akeno decided to relax in the house. Rias wished she could spend more time with the green-haired boy, but she had a lot of important devil business to do.

The couple was currently lying on the couch, slowly waking up from a long nap they took. Izuku looked up at his girlfriend with a smile, and she responded by giving him a kiss on the nose, making him blush.

The pair cuddled in silence for a few more minutes before Akeno decided to ask her boyfriend a question. "Hey, Izuku. What made you fall in love with me?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering. "Well, you're smart, you're really pretty, I feel safe whenever I'm near you, and..." His voice got quieter and he blushed as he finished his sentence. "...I-I may or may not have a thing for t-taller girls."

Akeno blushed as she kissed his head. "I love it when you're honest. You're probably wondering why I fell in love with you, huh? There's quite a few reasons. You're really smart, you're super cute, and you're very kind. Those are just the basic reasons. I could go on for hours. I love how fluffy your hair is. I love looking into your big, beautiful eyes. I love how you always cling to me whenever we cuddle. Those are only a few reasons."

Izuku blushed brightly, still not used to being complimented like this. Akeno decided to go further. "And I love how you always blush when I compliment you."

The green-haired boy couldn't handle any more praise, so he buried his face in his girlfriend's chest, causing her to giggle. "Oh, you're just the cutest. Can you look at me, please?"

Izuku looked up again, and was immediately caught off guard when Akeno's lips met his. The two did not break the kiss for several minutes, only stopping when the door opened to reveal their master.

Rias wasted no time getting comfortable on the couch with Izuku and Akeno. The two girls began talking about random things as they snuggled with their boyfriend. They cherished moments like these, because they could act like normal teens instead of devils.

After a bit of channel surfing, the trio decided to watch an old American movie about small creatures causing mischief and mayhem in a small town.

"Why can't they be fed after midnight? I don't get it."

"Just go with it, these old movies aren't the most logical."

The three young devils continued watching the movie until it was over. Once the movie ended, they decided to go to sleep.

Inko arrived home an hour later, and the three teenagers cuddling together on the couch made her day. Izuku's head was resting on Rias' chest, and Akeno was resting her head on Izuku's back. The woman quickly grabbed a blanket to warm the trio up. She snapped a picture before retreating to her room.

Rias soon woke up, and smiled as she looked at the sleeping faces of her favorite servants.

———————————————————————

Cuddling is the best.

Shorter chapter this time, but something like this doesn't need 1-2k words.

I'm working on a pretty interesting crossover about My Hero Academia and a movie I really like. I had Rias, Izuku, and Akeno watching said movie in this chapter, so I guess it's a bit of foreshadowing.

'Till next time!


	3. Newcomers

Akeno hadn't been this curious in quite a while. Rias told her that their group would get not one, but two new members. One was a girl in her grade and the other was a boy who was one year younger than Izuku.

As the teacher told the class about the new student, Akeno grew more and more eager by the second. She was quite surprised to see a familiar girl with short blue hair walk into the room.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Xenovia Quarta. I hope we'll get along."

The former exorcist took her seat next to Akeno, who began whispering. "No offense, but why are you here?"

The blue-haired girl responded while writing. "I'll tell you when I get a chance."

Akeno nodded and began her classwork.

———————————————————————

Rias proudly stood at her desk as she introduced her two newest servants.

Xenovia had been reincarnated as the redhead's second knight, but no one saw the other new servant anywhere. To the blue-haired knight's left sat medium-sized cardboard box with some holes poked in it. The box slightly shook as a vaguely feminine-sounding voice cried out. "I don't wanna come out! I'm s-scared!"

Xenovia crouched and whispered to the person inside the box. The lid then slowly opened as small hands gently grabbed the edge. The person then revealed themselves to be a young boy with short platinum blonde hair and pink eyes.

"Um, hello... m-my name is Gasper..."

Xenovia was still crouching as she gave the boy a gentle pat on the head, making him blush and look away.

Rias let out a soft giggle before explaining. "Gasper is my second bishop. As you can see, he's quite shy, so please treat him well.

Izuku smiled at the younger boy's shyness. _'And I thought I was shy. I know how it feels, Gasper.'_

The newly reincarnated knight helped Gasper step out of his box, the sudden attention making the boy hide behind her. Xenovia softly chuckled as she remembered the time she met him.

———————————————————————

Xenovia was roaming the streets of Romania in search of her target. Irina was not feeling well, so this mission was up to the blue-haired girl.

She was not having much luck finding the target, and she noticed that the town she was searching was unusually quiet. After some more walking, she heard several voices cry out.

"The bastard's a vampire! Get him!"

"Get back here, kid! Monsters like you should rot in hell!"

"S-Stay away from me! I mean it!"

Xenovia walked in the direction of the voices and she saw a small boy with short platinum blonde hair with his back pressed to a wall. There was an angry mob comprised of men with torches and pitchforks who slowly made their way towards the boy.

The boy cowering in fear stirred something in Xenovia, who lept into action. Before she could think, most of the attackers were lying dead on the ground, with the sole survivor quickly running away.

After defending the boy, the blue-haired girl looked in his direction with a small smile on her face. "You okay?"

The boy blushed and looked away, not used to receiving this kind of attention. "Y-Yeah." _'Wow, she's pretty.'_

Xenovia extended her hand to the boy. "You should come with me. I don't think you'll be safe on your own."

The boy nodded as he took her hand and stood up. "Um... my name is Gasper... w-what's yours?"

Xenovia was staring at the boy and looked away so he didn't catch her. "My name's Xenovia." _'Man, this kid's cute!'_

As the pair walked around, rain began coming down hard. They started running, hoping to find some sort of shelter. After a little while, they found a cave that was just the right size for the two of them, and quickly sat down inside.

Gasper's face turned bright red when Xenovia began taking off her clothes. "W...W-What are you doing?!"

The blue-haired girl was unfazed. "Taking off my clothes, because they're wet. You should do the same if you don't want to catch a cold."

The vampire slowly removed his clothing, still blushing brightly. "B-But won't we be even c-colder if we're n-naked?"

Gasper didn't think he could blush any brighter when Xenovia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "Not if we warm each other up. Come here."

Xenovia gently stroked the boy's hair. "It's alright. No one will see us. Just get some rest."

Gasper nodded as he slowly fell asleep in the blue-haired girl's arms. Now that he was not wearing anything, she noticed several cuts and bruises all over his body, which fueled her desire to defend him. "I will protect you. I promise. I'll never let this happen to you ever again."

———————————————————————

Xenovia was now hugging Gasper, who was blushing intensely. "I meant it when I said I would protect you, Gasper."

The vampire boy looked away in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah."

After hanging out in the clubroom for a bit longer, the devils all headed home. Not too long ago, Izuku's house received a major renovation thanks to Sirzechs, the older brother of Rias. Now the house was a colossal mansion where all of the club members lived.

Speaking of Rias' elder brother, the red-haired man requested to sleep in Izuku's room tonight in order to have a private conversation with him, which meant that Rias and Akeno had to sleep elsewhere, and they were not happy.

"What do you mean I can't sleep with my adorable servant?!"

"What do you mean I can't sleep with my cute boyfriend?!"

Sirzechs slightly backed up, not wanting to face the wrath of angry women. "I assure you, it's just for tonight. After tonight, you can sleep with him all you want. Just be patient, please."

Rias slowly walked over to Izuku and cupped his cheeks. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

Akeno hugged the boy from behind. "Do you think you can sleep without me?"

Izuku looked at his girlfriends with a smile as he gave them both quick kisses. "I'll be fine. It's just for tonight, right?"

The girls nodded with anxious expressions as they walked out of the room, giving the men some privacy.

Now that the men were alone, Sirzechs shortly began questioning Izuku. "If I may ask, which one of them do you love more?"

The green-haired boy blushed as he responded nervously. "Uh... I uh, am I allowed to be honest, sir?"

The redhead chuckled. "Oh, you don't need to be so formal. Right now I'm your equal, so I'd like to be treated as such. And yes, you're allowed to answer honestly."

Izuku hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well, I love both of them a lot, but I have to admit that I love Akeno a bit more."

Sirzechs slightly tilted his head. "Why is that? I'm just curious."

The shorter boy blushed with a smile. "She was the first one to really reach out to me and show me that I'm not alone. I guess she just beat Rias to the punch."

The redhead smiled, content with the boy's answer. "I see. Usually my sister acts on impulse, but it seems she waited a bit to get her hands on you. Better late than never, I suppose." His expression then became serious. "I'll cut to the chase. I'd like you to marry Rias. I think you're great for her, and I think you should act quickly before someone like Riser tries to take her away. If my little sister ever marries someone like that man, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself."

Izuku looked down as he stroked his chin, thinking hard about what Sirzechs just told him. The redhead's expression returned to a smile. "I understand that you're still young, so you don't have to decide right now. That's all I needed to say, so I'll be going to sleep now. Goodnight."

The green-haired boy lied down in his bed. "Goodnight." He would have somewhat hard time sleeping due to the fact that he was not used to sleeping without Rias or Akeno. He'd deal with it, though.

———————————————————————-

Rias and Akeno were not doing so well without their beloved boyfriend. The redhead was reading a lengthy book to kill time, while her servant decided to head downstairs in search of something to do.

Akeno made her way to the living room and saw none other than Xenovia and Gasper on the couch, the vampire boy sleeping with his head resting on the knight's chest. This adorable sight made the black-haired girl miss her boyfriend even more.

Xenovia greeted Akeno with a smile as she sat down next to her and Gasper. "Hey. Can't sleep?"

Akeno nodded. "Yeah. I can't sleep with Izuku tonight because Rias' older brother wanted to chat with him, and it's driving me crazy." She then looked down at Gasper, who was still sound asleep. "You two are pretty close, huh?"

The knight smiled as she nodded. "Yep. I rescued him from an angry mob and I swore to protect him. I'm not one to break promises."

The black-haired girl could barely contain her admiration for Xenovia's bravery. "Awww! That's so romantic! You're like, his knight in shining armor!"

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to get closer to him, but he's still quite timid. I think it's pretty cute, though. I know you're very close with Izuku, how did you manage that?"

Akeno put her hand on Xenovia's shoulder. "Well, I'd love to help, but I think this is something you need to do by-

She was cut off when the knight held up a thick book. Akeno's eyes widened when she read the book's title. _'Izuku's Baby Pictures... oh my god! I need it!'_

Xenovia smiled triumphantly. "Would you be willing to trade your services for this piece of fine literature?"

The black-haired girl nodded quickly. "Yes! Just give me the book!" She was now drooling and had a slight nosebleed. Xenovia was somewhat concerned, but she couldn't help but giggle. _'You shotacon.'_

The knight patiently waited as Akeno flipped through the book, talking about things such as "Izuku's cute little baby bum". After a few more minutes, Akeno put down the book and looked at Xenovia with a calmer expression. "So, what is it you need help with?"

The knight looked down at the sleeping boy. "Well, I think it's love. I think I'm in love with him. I just don't know how to express it."

Akeno put her finger to her chin. "Hmmm... I don't know you or Gasper that well, so I can't think of anything I know would work. I'm sure we'll come up with something, though!"

The two girls continued chatting for a bit longer before Akeno decided to head back to bed.

———————————————————————

When Akeno woke up, the first thing she wanted to do was to go see Izuku, but she was unable to get up. She looked down and saw small arms wrapped around her stomach. She turned around and saw none other than her boyfriend looking up at her with a large smile. "Got you."

She immediately hugged him twice as tightly. "Izuku! My precious, beloved Izuku! We're finally together again! I missed you so much!"

The boy snuggled up against Akeno. "I missed you too."

The pair continued to cuddle in silence, when Izuku felt two soft objects slowly press against the back of his head. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "And I missed you too, Rias." The boy then turned to lie on his back so he could hug both girls.

Both girls looked at Izuku with expressions of predators about to devour their prey. He kind of liked the idea of being their prey if he had to be honest.

"W-Wait! I'm sensitive there!"

———————————————————————

Now that I'm done with that other fic, I can finally write some more about these lovable dorks.

As for Gasper and Xenovia, I was just thinking of ideas one day and my brain is like "hey dude you should put Xenovia and Gasper together" and I'm like "ok bro". Also I just think they're cute together.

I'm thinking of writing another crossover fic with Izuku among the cast of another anime I like, and I don't think I've ever seen it done before on here.

'Till next time!


	4. Journalistic Integrity

When Akeno woke up, she was disappointed to see that Izuku was not by her side. She checked her phone and saw a text from her boyfriend explaining that him and his mother were out food shopping and they didn't want to wake her up too early. The girl smiled at Izuku's kindness.

With nothing else to do, Akeno stood up, stretching as she adjusted to the morning light. She looked around the room for a bit when something caught her eye. Her attention was grabbed by a journal lying on her boyfriend's desk, but this was different from his hero journals. Unlike the others, it didn't have any writing on the cover besides the boy's name.

After a brief internal debate, Akeno decided to read the journal. She knew she was invading Izuku's privacy, but she was just so curious. One thing she noticed right away was how neat the boy's handwriting was. It gave off a very professional vibe despite it being a personal journal.

The girl began reading aloud since she was home alone. "July 5th, 2019. Today I made a new friend, at least I think she wants to be my friend. Her name is Himejima Akeno. She's tall and kind of intimidating, but she's really pretty." Akeno blushed as she read that part. She continued reading. "I'm glad I met her when I did, because I was close to ending it right there." Her smile quickly faded. _'Oh god. I got very lucky, then. I can't imagine a world without my precious Izuku!'_

The girl read another entry of the journal. "July 9th, 2019. Akeno and I are now dating. I don't know how it happened so fast, but I can't say I dislike this. She's been pretty clingy lately, but I don't mind. I actually kind of like that, I think. I feel safe whenever she hugs me or holds my hand." She smiled victoriously as she felt a surge of pride.

Akeno's eyes widened as she began reading another entry. "July 18th, 2019. Last night, I gave my virginity to Akeno. I can't believe I'm actually saying this. I was really embarrassed, but she guided me through it. She held me close and told me that nothing would come between us. I love her so much." The girl blushed again as she remembered the night her and Izuku deepened their love.

Akeno skipped ahead to a later entry. "September 29th, 2019. Akeno and I cuddled on the couch for a few hours. It was great. I feel so safe whenever she holds me like that, I can't get enough of it."

"Can... can I have that back, please?"

Akeno nearly dropped the journal when Izuku suddenly came into the room, looking at her with a nervous expression. The girl slowly handed the journal to her boyfriend, now feeling ashamed for reading it without his permission. "Yeah... I'm really sorry for reading it..."

Izuku slightly blushed when he got an idea. "Um... you can... m-make it up to me by..." He stood on his toes and whispered into the girl's ears, too embarrassed to finish his sentence out loud. Akeno smiled at him as she licked her lips.

Izuku let out a small squeak when Akeno pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his. He'd never get tired of kissing her. What caught him off guard, however, was Akeno's tongue making her way into his mouth. This feeling was strange and unfamiliar, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

After a few more minutes, the two reluctantly broke the kiss. Izuku had a glazed look as he breathed heavily, which made it very hard for Akeno to resist pinning him down and going further. Instead, she simply patted his head. "Make it up to you by making out with you. I like the way you think, Izuku."

Izuku said nothing, content with his favorite resting spot, his girlfriend's chest. Akeno saw that he was feeling tired, so he picked him up and carried him to the bed. After gently putting him down, she lied down next to him and slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

The couple stayed in this position as Izuku fell asleep in Akeno's arms. Although this was a common occurrence, the girl would never stop enjoying it.

———————————————————————

Inspiration hit me once more, so I wrote once more.

Another short chapter, but that's just fine.

I'm running out of things to say in this chapter's Author's Note, so... Joe Mama!

'Till next time!


	5. Abra Abracadabra

Izuku had woken up today to see that he got a text from Akeno, telling him to come downstairs, as she had a surprise for him. Knowing her, it didn't take him long to figure out what kind of surprise he was going to get.

The green-haired boy let out a slight yawn as he stretched his arms and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. It was Saturday once more, so he chose to stay in his pajamas for now. As he walked down the stairs from his bedroom, he thought about what his girlfriend was up to. Judging by the heart that ended her text, he knew it would be something naughty. He looked down and noticed that his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. He quickly fixed that, not wanting to trigger Akeno's primal instincts.

When Izuku got to the living room, he was blown away when he saw what Akeno had in store for him. She was dressed up as a witch, and an attractive one at that. "Boo." she said, with a tone of voice that oozed seduction. It was very clear to Izuku that she was trying as hard as she could to turn him on.

Akeno's costume was quite skimpy, giving her boyfriend a generous view of her assets. The look on his face told her he liked it, but she decided to tease him. She walked closer to him and bent over, looking him in the eye. "See anything you like?"

Izuku looked away as his face turned bright red. "W-Well, I think it's pretty nice, haha..."

Akeno was fluent in Izuku-speak, so she understood that he was loving this despite his embarrassment. His face somehow got even redder when she held his chin and leaned in close. "You're awfully cute in those pajamas, Izuku..." She gently kissed him on the lips. "...but I know something that'll make you even cuter." The boy tilted his head to show that he didn't understand what she meant. He felt tired as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

About five minutes later, Izuku woke up, but something was off. He looked down and noticed that his pajamas suddenly seemed a bit too big for him. _'That's strange. They were my exact size.'_

He looked up to see Akeno smiling down at him. "Hey, Akeno, I-

He stopped talking when he noticed that his voice sounded higher than normal. "Uh, what's going on?"

Akeno lightly pushed the boy down as she got on top of him. She held out a mirror to show him what he looked like. "I may or may not have used my devil magic to make you look younger."

Izuku wasn't surprised. This was definitely something he'd expect from her. He wanted to respond with his words, but the way she pressed her crotch against his made it hard for him to do anything but moan. His higher voice only made Akeno want to do more.

The girl leaned in close. "Hey. Let's do it."

One look at Akeno's lustful eyes told Izuku that there was no escape. "Alright."

"Get ready, Izuku. I'm not holding back this time."

"N-Not my weak spot!"

———————————————————————

I meant to upload this last night, but I fell asleep before I could finish it. Happy late Halloween, I guess.

The idea of Akeno using age regression magic on Izuku was too good to resist!

Will I do a Thanksgiving chapter? No. Thanksgiving only means food and waiting longer for Christmas.

'Till next time!


	6. Hello Nurse!

Depending on who you asked, Izuku's current situation was either amazing or terrible. The green-haired boy would probably say it was somewhere in between. Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka were trying as hard as they could to seduce him in their own ways. The redhead reluctantly brought the cat woman to Izuku's house after she kept asking to see her favorite Devil boy.

"Izuku likes my outfit more than yours."

"Nope. He likes mine _much _more!"

"Keep dreaming, little girls. We all know my outfit is the best one."

The three women had special outfits on, as they wanted to find out what kind of woman Izuku preferred when it comes to the physical aspects. Akeno was wearing nothing but an apron and acting like an unfaithful housewife. Rias was dressed up like a young, attractive teacher, role playing as a private tutor who had a more hands-on style of teaching. Kuroka had a skimpy nurse's outfit on and playfully poked Izuku with an empty syringe, jokingly saying she needed a certain bodily fluid of his.

"So? You like teachers, right?"

"Come on! My housewife getup is the best!"

"Oh, please. We know that he's into sexy nurses."

The females all looked to Izuku for an answer, but he was speechless, and even drooling slightly. Rias and Akeno were shocked when they noticed that his eyes were glued to Kuroka. The cat woman proudly laughed. "Ha! It seems that he has a nurse fetish after all."

Kuroka was able to break Izuku free from his trance with a quick kiss on the forehead. The boy realized what he had been doing and profusely apologized. "S-Sorry! I uh, I-I don't know what came over me, haha..."

Izuku, now feeling embarrassed, tried to look away, but his eyes kept drifting over to Kuroka. He felt bad because he thought he was being creepy, but the cat woman loved the attention he was giving her. Rias and Akeno were unhappy when they found out that they did not seduce him as well as their rival did. "Izuku! What's going on?"

The green-haired boy blushed deeply as he explained his preferences. "Um, I used to get sent to the hospital a lot, and I often saw nurses that were... attractive... and uh, yeah..." He almost shared his first kiss with one of the nurses, but the girls in the room didn't need to know that.

Rias and Akeno simply watched, feeling extremely jealous as Kuroka whispered various things in Izuku's ears, making his face get redder and redder. The two girls quickly walked over and kissed Izuku's cheeks as an act of retaliation. The three females all looked at each other as if they were in an old western film, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Izuku couldn't help but giggle at the scene before him, wondering what he did to deserve such amazing women in his life.

———————————————————————

Another short chapter, sorry to those who like 'em longer. The vast majority of the ideas I have for this simply just can't be stretched out to several thousand words. On the bright side, it means I can put out chapters quicker.

This one was heavily inspired by the first special (I believe it's the first one) for season 3 of High School DxD, but I also wanted to throw Kuroka in because she's great too.

'Till next time!


	7. This Day We Fight!

"Izuku will be going on a date with me."

"No, I will take him on a date."

Rias and Akeno were currently in the middle of yet another heated debate about who should treat the Red Dragon Emperor to a lovely date. They had already done other things to make decisions in the past, yet nothing had worked yet.

Akeno looked down for a moment as she stroked her chin. She then looked up as her expression softened a bit. "I've got it. Let's settle this with a duel, winner takes all. Deal?"

Rias nodded, looking much more determined than annoyed. "You're on. Winner takes all."

The two girls were able to find an empty field of grass outside of a nearby forest, and set up a barrier to hide their presence from the humans. As they flew into the sky, the girls looked at each other with anticipation.

Akeno started the battle by firing a bolt of lightning at her master, making the redhead quickly fly to the side. Rias fought back by holding her hands above her head as a large red ball of energy was formed. She slowly threw the ball at Akeno, who dodged it and watched as it flew straight through a mountain, leaving a massive hole.

The two girls continued using their Devil powers to fight, slowly growing more and more tired as they destroyed the environment around them. Rias shot another ball of energy at Akeno, but a green blast of energy shot it out of the sky.

"Wh-What are you two doing?!"

They looked down to see Izuku, with his arm outstretched while the gem on his gauntlet glowed brightly. The girls quickly noticed a slight look of disappointment on his face.

Rias and Akeno looked at each other, trying to throw together an explanation on the fly.

"We were just..."

"We're uh..."

Izuku frowned, as he knew what they were doing. "Were you fighting over me again?"

The two flew down to the ground, not wanting to shout in order to be heard. Even though Izuku was younger and shorter than them, Rias and Akeno couldn't help but feel like children who had upset their parent.

"Yeah... we just..."

"We..."

They softly gasped when Izuku hugged them both. "If you want, you can both take me out on a date." His voice was slightly muffled, but they could hear him clear enough. They smiled as they both hugged him back, agreeing with his idea.

Using her Devil magic once more, Rias undid all of the damage her and Akeno caused, and disabled the barrier she had set up.

Xenovia and Gasper were walking by, and came over when they heard explosions. They saw the trio hugging each other and shrugged, as this was not an unusual occurrence for them.

Inko was reading through a cookbook when she felt that something was off. _'Why do I feel like Izuku's innocence is in danger? Oh well...'_

———————————————————————

I'm not dead! In fact, I've got something awesome to say. I'm currently rewriting _The Quirky Devil_. Now that I've come down from the high of writing my first fanfic, I'm able to look at my stuff in a more critical way, and now I'm somewhat unsatisfied with how it turned out. The first one was okay, but I think the only good things about part 2 were the writing and characterization. Expect the rewrite to be out either at the end of this month or sometime next month.

I'm aware that a rewrite will cause inconsistencies between this and the main story, so let me just say this: These little stories will have no effect on the main one, and vice versa. This is just my dumping ground for random ideas I have regarding these characters.

I mainly wrote this chapter just to put out something, so you guys don't get the wrong idea. I'm also working on a Christmas chapter for this, and I want to upload it on the 25th.

'Till next time!


	8. Do They Know It’s Christmas?

At first glance, this day might have seemed like any other ordinary day. Izuku, Akeno, and Rias were snuggling together in bed on a cold, snowy morning. Something was different about today, however.

When Izuku woke up, the two girls moved closer to him, making him blush lightly. "Good morning, girls." he said with a smile. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

"Merry Christmas, Izuku." The girls said in unison, before kissing his cheeks. Izuku said the same back to them as he gently held their hands. The trio continued cuddling for a few more minutes, when a new voice was heard.

"I can't let you little girls have all the fun, now can I?"

The three young Devils quickly figured out who the newcomer was when they saw black cat ears emerge from the blanket. The three expressed their surprise at once. "Kuroka?!"

Izuku's face turned bright red when he saw that the cat woman was not wearing anything. "Wh-Wh-What are you-

Rias and Akeno voiced their disapproval simultaneously. "Explain yourself."

Kuroka giggled as she brought Izuku's head to her chest, making the boy let out a squeak. "I'm just here to see my favorite little dragon boy."

Rias and Akeno were quite unhappy, but they knew that Izuku wouldn't approve of them getting violent. Instead, they just sighed in frustration.

The four Devils looked at the door as they heard a soft voice. "Izuku, girls, I made breakfa-

Inko had stepped halfway into the room before she saw a naked Kuroka straddling her son. "I see you're busy. I'll come back later." she said as she slowly closed the door.

Kuroka suddenly remembered what today was, and quickly put on her clothes as she searched around for something. After a few minutes, she presented a medium-sized box wrapped with holiday-themed paper and a neat bow. "Merry Christmas, Izuku." she said while placing the box in the boy's hands.

Izuku slowly unwrapped it. His eyes widened when he saw the contents of the box. He looked back up at Kuroka with an expression of disbelief. "Wh-What?! This is... this must have been super expensive! Thank you!" he exclaimed as he held up a fancy-looking laptop, which also surprised the other girls.

Rias and Akeno used magic to bring out their gift. They had pooled their money together in order to get something expensive in a temporary truce. Izuku was shocked once more when he opened the second box, revealing the latest pricey smartphone. He was beyond grateful, though he had a question on his mind. "Are you really okay with spending all this money on stuff for me? I don't wanna be a burden..."

The three females captured the boy in a group hug, each giving him a kiss on the forehead. Rias spoke first. "It's not a problem, Izuku. Being in a wealthy family has its perks." Kuroka nodded. "We do this because we love you. You are not a burden." Akeno gave Izuku another kiss before speaking. "Yeah. What she said. I just wanna see you be happy. No amount of money is too much compared to that."

The girls were caught off guard when they heard Izuku sniffling. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

They now saw that he was smiling. "No, I'm just... I'm so happy. I love you all." he said as he tightly embraced the girls. The three rubbed his back for the next few minutes as he let out his excess happiness.

After a delicious late breakfast and some more gift exchanging, the Devils moved on to the next part of their Christmas plans.

———————————————————————

A few hours later, Rias and her peerage members, as well as Kuroka, were gathered on the couch, about to watch a classic Christmas movie. The Devils voted on various films, the winner being a beloved story of a red-nosed reindeer.

As the film progressed, they found themselves getting more and more invested in the titular reindeer's plight. By the end of the movie, the younger Devils of the peerage couldn't help but tear up a bit. The others paused when they heard Izuku, Asia, and Gasper sniffling. Rias softly asked if they were alright, to which they nodded.

"Th-That was so sad! I'm glad things got better, though..."

"Yeah, no one deserves to be treated like that just for being different!"

Gasper didn't say anything, but he nodded in agreement. The older Devils couldn't help but giggle when it turned out that the younger ones were getting emotional about something so trivial.

Rias and her peerage stayed for a little longer to relax, before most of them had to leave in order to visit their families or something similar. Izuku and Inko had sent them off with presents.

Now that it was only Izuku and Akeno in the house, the two wasted no time getting comfortable. Despite Izuku's tendency to blush, he very much enjoyed cuddling with Akeno. The two giggled and repeatedly kissed each other for what felt like an eternity.

After thirty minutes, Inko returned to the house and saw Akeno gently caressing the sleeping Izuku's hair. Inko sat down on the chair next to the couch and handed a small rectangular box to Akeno. "This is what Izuku got for you. He told me he wanted to give it to you when you two were alone, but I guess he got distracted."

Akeno took the box and carefully opened it, not wanting to damage whatever was inside. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in the box. It was a movie. Not just any movie, but one that was old and out of print, thus quite rare. She gently gave Izuku several kisses all over his face to show her gratitude. Inko yawned, saying she'd give the girl more alone time with her son.

Izuku soon woke up with a mighty yawn. "Wha... what's going on?"

Akeno held up the DVD case and gave Izuku another kiss. "Thank you! Thank you so much! How did you find this?!"

Izuku blushed a little. "Rias brought me to someone in the Underworld who collects this stuff, and I was able to buy it for a fair price."

Content with that, Akeno kissed Izuku once more, this time on the lips. "I'm grateful for the gift, but you're all I need. Having you here in my arms is more than enough for me." Izuku's face was almost as red as a tomato, but he couldn't help but smile when Akeno said this to him.

The two eventually fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

———————————————————————

Christmas special done! Woo!

It's my favorite time of year. Cool weather means no bugs crawling out of the seventh circle of hell just to ruin your day.

Updates for this fic might slow down with the rewrite coming out, so don't be surprised if I focus a bit less on this one. If you only enjoy fluff, I'm sorry!

'Till next time!


	9. Let Me Show You Just What I’m Made Of

Akeno wasn't quite sure why Izuku wanted her to meet up with him in an empty field, but she knew he was planning something. After a few minutes of nothing, Izuku emerged from the nearby forest with a smile on his face upon seeing his girlfriend.

Akeno walked over to him and hugged him tightly, though her eyes were drawn to his newly-acquired muscles, which he was unintentionally showing off. "Oh my, Izuku. Have you been working out?" she asked as she gently squeezed his arm.

Izuku blushed lightly as he nodded. "Y-Yeah... Speaking of working out, I was thinking we could do some sparring today, if that's alright."

Akeno firmly planted her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Izuku, while I appreciate the offer, I cannot do this."

Izuku tilted his head with a confused expression. "Eh? Wh... Why?"

Akeno looked down with her hair covering her eyes. "Because... because that would mean hurting you!" She looked back up at him with a comically frantic expression. "I can't do that! Even if you ask for it!"

She calmed down a bit when Izuku started giggling, making her pout. She smiled again when Izuku leaned forward and hugged her. "Aww, it's okay, Akeno. That's kinda the point of sparring, right? We can stop if things go too far." He stood on his toes as he whispered in his ear. "If you win, we can um..." The things he said she could to do him made her blush.

Akeno was now much more confident. "Alright, you've convinced me. It's on!"

Izuku chuckled, realizing that Akeno would likely not hold back now, thanks to him promising her that she could have her way with him if she won.

Izuku made the first move by firing a small shot of energy at Akeno, which she had little trouble dodging. She fired back with several bolts of lightning, which Izuku flew around to evade. The two stared each other down, anticipating the other's next move as if they were in an old cowboy film.

After the longest thirty seconds ever, Izuku spread his wings and flew into the sky. He was flying so fast that Akeno was having a hard time keeping track of him. Izuku shot several quick beams of energy at Akeno. She was able to dodge most of them, but one grazed her shoulder, tearing away a small part of her shirt. He blushed and apologized, but she briefly giggled before her outfit changed to that of a shrine maiden.

Akeno launched herself into the air and threw a small volley of lightning balls at Izuku. He was caught off guard when a few hit his left arm, paralyzing it. For lack of a better term, he was shocked when he couldn't feel his left arm. He flew around quickly, but Akeno was quicker. She shot more lightning bolts, and they struck his wings, sending him plummeting down to the ground.

Izuku closed his eyes and braced for impact, but was taken by surprise when Akeno caught him midair. She slowly flew down and gently let her boyfriend out of her grip while she began playing with his hair.

"So, about that promise..."

Izuku blushed. He just remembered how he motivated Akeno, but he wouldn't let it be an empty promise.

"Y-Yeah, let's go inside..."

"I'm sure you'd love to go inside, if you catch my drift."

Izuku's blush intensified as Akeno teased him. He was so flustered that he didn't say anything back and began walking towards the house. Izuku suddenly regained feeling in his left arm, and proudly held it high. Akeno grabbed his arm and held it close as she walked beside him.

Azazel happened to be walking by as he saw the couple entering their house. He continued walking after stopping briefly, with a knowing smile on his face.

_'I'm so proud of you, kid!'_

_———————————————————————_

Feels good to write for this fic again. I'm trying to focus more on the plot with the rewrite, but slice of life will always be my favorite.

This was something I had on my mind that I wanted to write for a while, and I've got more ideas in my head, so stay tuned!

'Till next time!


End file.
